


A Moving Sea

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to 2.10. Comfort fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moving Sea

Steve eases himself slowly down the stairs, one by one, then slips out the back door. Breathing in deep, he lets the cool night air fill his lungs, even though the move makes his sore ribs ache anew. The air is fresh and clean and reassuring. Even in his own house, his own bedroom, he feels like he's suffocating. Like the walls are closing in on him.

It's better out on the lanai, where he can see the sky, hear and smell the ocean. He sits on the sofa and lets out a long, slow breath, leaning forward, elbows on his knees, his head in his hands and he can't stop seeing Jenna's face. Jenna, who could have saved herself with the pin but instead chose to save Steve instead.

And once again, Wo Fat had slipped through his fingers.

Steve runs his hands over his head, sits back and closes his eyes. He tries not to think about how much he wants to go back and find Wo Fat. How much he wants to make good on his promise to kill him. Because that time will come, Steve is sure of it.

Instead he listens to the sound of the waves, letting it fill his head. He sits for some time. Maybe be ten minutes, maybe be an hour, not moving, not thinking. Just listening.

He's still listening when the screen door creaks open. Steve doesn't have to open his eyes to know who is standing there.

"Hey," Danny says softly. "You want company?"

Steve is pretty sure he doesn't, but he opens his eyes and finds Danny barefoot and sleep-ruffled, wrapped in a plaid blanket, eyes full of concern. Steve nods. "Yeah, sure."

Danny pads over to him. "I mean, I know brooding is sometimes best done alone--trust me, I have brooded a fair amount in my lifetime--hey, hey, what is with you, out here in only your shirtsleeves? Aren't you cold? It's cold out here, Steve, cold and damp, you're going to ache even worse, let me just--"

Before Steve can protest Danny drapes one end of the blanket over his shoulders, then he sits next to Steve and pulls it around Steve's front, arranging the blanket so it's wrapped around them both. Steve is engulfed in a pocket of bed-warm air, which makes him realize that he had indeed been cold. This is much better, especially with Danny's warm, solid body pressed against his side.

"Okay?" Danny asks.

Steve nods, pulling the blanket tighter around him.

Danny pats Steve's leg, then picks up Steve's hand with a proprietary air and examines the bandage wrapped around his wrist, running his fingers along the edges of it.

Steve knows Danny is checking for signs of infection. His wounds had been a mess, encrusted with dirt but it's been days now and the antibiotics have done their thing. He is beginning to heal, slow but sure. Physically, at least. Still, Steve lets Danny check it out. When he's finally satisfied, he brings Steve's hand to his lips and kisses Steve's bruised knuckles, then rests his hand in his lap, both hands clasped around Steve's.

It's funny, in a wry sort of way, that this mess was what it took to get Danny from Steve's couch into his bed. To push them both to that final step. It had been easy, surprisingly easy for Steve to lean against Danny and let Danny kiss him, to let Danny strip him naked with unexpected tenderness, to touch his battered body with gentle hands, to surround him with words scolding yet affectionate.

Another weakness, maybe, for Wo Fat to exploit.

Yet Steve looks forward to when he's recovered, when they don't have to hold back. When his lips are no longer bruised, his shoulders strong, his cracked ribs healed. He plans to throw Danny down on the bed and hold him tight and taste every inch of his skin, to push at Danny and have Danny push back. For Danny to stop treating him like he's something fragile, liable to shatter at any moment.

For Danny to stop looking so damn fragile.

Danny is being a little too quiet, leaning up against his side, his hands still curled around Steve's. Steve expects questions, chastising, plans for the day, musing over grocery lists--anything. Curious, he leans over and presses his lips to the side of Danny's head, rubbing his nose against Danny's hair. Danny tilts his face up and kisses Steve with a soft, somewhat vague brush of his lips.

"Are you even awake?" Steve whispers, squeezing Danny's hand gently.

Danny makes a non-committal noise.

Steve shakes his head, wondering if Danny ever fully woke up, or if he had wandered out to fuss over Steve in his sleep. If anyone could do such a thing, it would be Danny. Danny cares maybe a little too much, his heart is too big for his own good. But Steve--Steve needs too much, he knows it, and maybe he's a little too empty. He tries not to take too much, he thinks that it's not fair when he has so little to give, but Danny makes it too damn easy for him.

So he nuzzles in and steals another sleepy kiss from Danny, then carefully lifts his legs and rests his feet on the coffee table. The day is breaking now, the sky turning gray from the morning light as Danny breathes soft and steady beside him.

Closing his eyes, Steve nestles down into Danny's warmth and listens.


End file.
